


Puppy Love (Double Egg x Red Sole One-Shot)

by takokelp



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collars, F/M, Kinks, Master/Pet, One-Shot, Puppy Play, Red is pretty much just a pubby, but they're not sexualized, it's my first time writing anything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takokelp/pseuds/takokelp
Summary: Red Sole finds herself home alone, and decides to invite Double Egg over. What he finds out, however, is nothing he had ever suspected.
Relationships: Double Egg/Red Sole
Kudos: 3





	Puppy Love (Double Egg x Red Sole One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all, this is like . my first ever piece of writing outside of rp, so please go easy on me! this was originally going to be lewd, but i ended up changing my mind about it. but yea!! Red is super into pet play and very comfortable sharing her headspace with Double, who needs some encouragement but ends up enjoying it a lot more than expected. also Red is totally into goth fashion and she has two dads, though they're only mentioned and they don't appear (i didn't know how to put them in here, but they'll probably appear in future works-)

Red Sole would generally not mind rain too much. The sound of it was relaxing, and watching it fall while sipping on some hot cocoa made her feel like the quirky main character of one of those novels he had read when she was younger. Not that night though. She was home alone, her parents were out for some gathering with their relatives that she didn't give much care about, it wasn't like her dads didn't know about her discomfort around her family.

She tried reading, watching terrible horror-comedy movies, finishing sewing a plushie for Omega, even playing dress up, but..

Absolutely _nothing_ seemed to work. She was bored as hell, and it was pouring.

The inkling plopped down on her bed, letting out a slightly defeated sigh. She wasn't going to let the rain win though. Red swiftly grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

_«Which one of my buddies has a car and doesn't hate me or think I'm weird?»_ She would think, while studying every name and number popping up on the screen of her squid-shaped phone. She finally found someone, after almost a minute of scrolling.

_Double._

The two were friends, obviously, but they never got a chance to really just.. Hang out one-on-one. Red shot him a few quick messages.

-> eggyyyy ^.^ i'm home alone tonight and I'm bored and lonely :c do you wanna drive over here so we can hang pleeeeease~

<\- Depends. what's in for me?

-> bad movies and snacks? :3

<\- I guess. make it not boring, please. on my way

There. That was gonna work, right? Double would have never admitted to it, but he found Red to be cute, albeit a tad intimidating at times, but he tried to focus on the positives. He liked the way she giggled at everything, or how she'd old wear jumpers with sleeves that only let her fingers peek out. Admittedly, he was also a bit of what the kids would define a 'Fuckboy', with a hard and tough exterior. And he definitely wasn't one to be hip with the kids.

Regardless, after a few minutes of driving he pulled up in front of Red's house. He knocked and, almost immediately, Red had opened the door to let her teammate in.

"Thank you for showing up, Double, even though I had no doubt you would~!" The cheerful girl chirped and giggled, as the taller male followed her inside.

"No problem. Seems like someone played with her clothes tonight?" Double looked at her, up and down, almost studying her outfit. He wasn't wrong, the girl was looking pretty eccentric: instead of her usual black and red sweater, the one she had on sported a mish-mash of colors, every section of the garment having a different 'bright-color-and-black' striped motif. And right under that, a somewhat short black skirt, accompanied by thigh highs with a dripping pattern, lime green on the top, black on the bottom.

Red spun around, showing off her _dubious_ choice of clothing, but to each their own, right?

"You noticed! I can dress you up all pretty, too!"

"I'd rather not-" Double rolled his eyes, trying to keep his arrogant facade, although the girl's enthusiasm was almost contagious.

Regardless of his complaining, Red was already pulling Double upstairs, to her spacious bedroom. He had never seen it before, and he sure as hell was in for a surprise, if he looked closely. Some things in that girl's room seemed to hint to a pretty specific.. _Interest._ Especially a flag on the girl's wall, with black, white, and blue stripes, and a bright red bone in the middle. He was not gonna draw conclusions though, despite his hot-headed nature. He still had no clue what that flag meant.  
The two sat on the bed together, and Red grabbed her laptop from the nightstand.

"What do you wanna watch? I have a list of terrible, low-budget horror movies I think you'd enjoy!"

"Just put on your fave, I don't mind."

And so she did. Red picked a very old-timey movie about a werewolf girl who fell in love with a regular man. While she was setting everything up, double took a moment to glance around the room some more, his eyes fell onto the nightstand that Red had grabbed her laptop from, where he spotted something rather peculiar.

_A black collar. Not a choker, an actual collar, like the ones used for pets._ He blushed, but broke the silence.

"What's that for?"

"Huh?"

"The collar. Is it yours?"

"Oh! Yeah, it is~! Why?"

"Yeah, that's my question. Why? What do you use it for?" It was clear that Double was getting quite puzzled.

"I wear it, silly~!" Her response did nothing to inform Double of the object's intended use.

"I still don't understand. Are you like.. Into _that_ stuff?" Another wonderful and in-depth question by Double Egg.

"What stuff..?" Red tilted her head to the side, while reaching out to grab the - rather thick - leather collar.

"Being a pet and junk. I saw some more stuff in your room that gave me that idea."

"Yes~! I think it's fun!" The two had completely forgotten about the movie at that point.

"... I still don't get what you like it for."

"Gosh, Eggy, are you really that clueless? It's fun! It's like.. Role-playing! And relaxing, cause why would I worry about bad feelings when I can just put some pretty accessories on and be a cute puppy instead~?" She had a point. Her body wiggled, as if she was trying to wag a nonexistent tail. Double was intrigued.

"Can I see how the collar looks on you?"

Red, however, just handed it to him and scooted closer, keeping her head up. Double understood, after a few seconds, and fastened the collar around her neck, making sure it wouldn't be too tight. Red was beaming, 'wagging' her butt even more. Double couldn't help but find it cute. He was slowly discovering a new interest of his.

"You look happy, Red! A wagging, happy little pup. Don't tell the others I'm enjoying this. Do they even know?"

Red shook her pigtailed noggin, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. She lowered her head, almost in shame.  
"They don't, but I wanted _you_ to.."

Double hummed, lifting her chin with two fingers.  
"I'm okay with this. You're happy and I want to know more.."

Red immediately started smiling again, nuzzling her face against Double's hand.  
"Thank you, Double! I thought you were immediately gonna want to have your way with me~."

That notion made Double's cheeks burn up. He wouldn't have been against it.. He kept that cocky smile on his face, as he gently rubbed his thumb against Red's cheek.

"I don't automatically wanna fuck you just because you put a pretty collar on, pup. I wanted that before today, to be honest.. But this is a boost. It's both hot and cute, and I still wanna learn more." Double's free hand moved to take his trademark sunglasses off, pink eyes studying Red's excited reactions. She squirmed a little at those words, then seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Lemme grab some more stuff, then~. Maybe, just maybe, by the end of tonight you'll have scored a kiss~."  
And just like that, she hopped off the bed and opened a drawer, to grab some gear and put it on the bed for Double to see.

A leather harness, a leash, a silicone tail on what seemed to be a very elaborate belt, and a muzzle. Double studied the items, one at a time.. But seemed comfortable. Red was impatient.

"... Well? What are you waiting for, pup? Put these on." Not bad for a first timer. Red blushed more, but kept a smile on, giggling as she sat back on the bed.

"You want.. _All_ of it on me?" She was surprised, but totally comfortable.

"Yeah! You looked so happy when I put your collar on, and I want to see more of that!"

Red laughed, and soon began to slip her harness on. It was loose enough for her to do that without having to unbuckle it.

"So Double is actually sweet and wants to see his pretty girlcrush get all happy, huh~?"

"It's our secret. Got that?"

A few minutes and a lot of leather accessories later, Red was ready to give Double a taste of what he wanted.

"Talking isn't too fun when I'm in my gear, I don't like doing it... So I'm just gonna give you a few directions~. First off, I'll tell you when I don't like something you're doing. Second, just treat me like you would treat a dog, got that~?" Red clipped the leash to her collar, and handed the free end to Double. The male inkling nodded, then gave the collar a small tug. Red understood what he wanted, and scooted closer, almost nestling up against him.

"Aawe, look at you. Someone's a cuddly lil' pup tonight, aren't you?"  
His tone was low yet playful. Double's hand reached to gently scratch behind Red's ear, to which she responded with a happy little bark and a few wags, the silicone tail finally giving her wiggling a real, visible form. Double was secretly ecstatic.

"Who's my good girl? Who's Double's good lil' pup~?"  
Those words made Red's eyes sparkle like never before.

It was her. Of course she was.

The smaller squid latched onto Double's arm, sticking to it like a barnacle to a rock. Double moved the laptop out of the way, so that the two could sit up a little better. He looked at the drawer Red had opened, noticing some toys. Not sex toys; _actual dog toys._

"Wanna, um... Wanna play fetch, girl?" He said the magic words.

_"Play"_ and _"Fetch"._

Red shot up and rushed to the drawer, picking up a foam ball with the 'mouth' of her muzzle. She brought it to Double, obviously moving on all fours.

He gave her head a nice, rewarding pat, before taking the ball and tossing it across the room. Red barked and quickly went after it, as Double watched and smiled. She brought it back, similarly to what she did the first time, but this time..

_"Good girl, Red!!"_  
... She received the most enthusiastic compliment of the night, at least so far. She responded to it with a happy bark and a few wags.

They ended up playing fetch for way more than what Double had expected, time presenting itself through a very tired - but equally very happy - Red. Double helped her get on the bed, sitting her down onto his lap.

"My good, good girl played too much, huh? Looks like someone needs a nap.."

Red tried to protest, but she was clearly about to doze off between Double's arms. He dimmed the light on her nightstand and laid down, holding his precious pup on top of him and whispering in a low tone.

"Come on, Red.. Let your eyes close for a bit, the two of us could use a nap.."

And soon enough, almost like magic, Red was happily snoozing on her new owner's chest, who never ended up scoring the kiss. Still, _this was worth much, much more to him._


End file.
